Cupid's Fault
by anySuzuki
Summary: Tras un acto impetuoso la noche de San Valentín, el futuro de Suzaku debe tomar un nuevo rumbo, o algo así. Oneshot SuzaLulu


_Disclaimer: Si fuera mío... tendríamos todo el yaoi que una fangirl desea 3_

* * *

**Oneshot: Cupid's fault**

_**Tras un acto impetuoso la noche de San Valentin, el futuro de Suzaku debe tomar un nuevo rumbo.**_

Él no era un tonto, _a pesar de asistir a un 80% del total de sus clases. _Pero era un hecho que nunca pensó que algo como esto pasaría. _¡Era el tema común de una novela o película de esta época! _Pero no en su vida, cuando su mejor época empezaba…

Cuando no tenía un trabajo que pudiera sostener a su creciente familia.

La verdad era que hasta hoy, una semana después de aquél gran acto tan natural de la humanidad _y más en la noche del 14 de Febrero_, pensaba en las consecuencias y lo bastante problemático que esto sería en la vida de ambos. _Él no estaba preparado para esta responsabilidad, _ni siquiera lo había pensado antes. Solo quería vivir, viajar y divertirse, acompañado de la persona que amaba.

_Esto… _esto no estaba en el menú.

-¡Oh… estoy tan contenta por ustedes!- Shirley había gritado y Suzaku dejó que la curiosidad tomara lo mejor de sí y aguardó del otro lado de la puerta para entra al salón del consejo estudiantil. Después de todo, la pelirroja lo había dicho en un tono de ensueño y fantasía que solo arrancó una sonrisa de su rostro y quiso averiguar qué es lo que la tenía tan contenta.

_Pero, ¿Por qué el de repente sentía que sus palmas sudaban?_

-¡Vamos a ser tías!- gritó Milly.

Eso

Esto fue por lo que Suzaku sintió que la felicidad era succionada de su alma con una aspiradora marca ACME. Porque había sido de la forma más inesperada, que hasta sus rodillas castañearon y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina.

_No lo pudo evitar. _Cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta, todavía sin decir nada o dar a conocer su presencia. Porque en su mente comenzaron a pasar cosas sobre su nuevo futuro como si fuese el final de su vida. Una película muda que incluía biberones, pañales, desveladas y pequeña ropita con olor a bebé.

Fue difícil tragar. _Porque todavía lo procesaba, _conservó la esperanza de que a lo mejor estaban hablando de alguien más. _O había escuchado mal._

Pero sus cuentas salían bien:

14 de Febrero + Pareja + Cena romántica (Preparada por él) + Vino tinto + Luz de velas – Ropa = _Fuck You Suzaku, ¡Vas a ser papá!_

Sentía que una nueva ola de vértigo le movía el piso y ahora lo tenía en cuatro patas sosteniéndose. No era el momento para perder el conocimiento, quizás estaba mal su cuenta anterior, veamos:

La semillita de Papá + La semillita de Mamá = _Holy shit, ¡Sigue siendo un hijo!_

Ahora sentía su estómago revolverse de manera violenta y su rostro se tornaba pálido, amenazaba con devolver lo que había desayunado justo en la entrada al consejo estudiantil.

_¡Pero seguía habiendo algo mal! _O trataba de convencerse al menos de eso.

Se sentó con la espalda a la pared y con ambas manos en la cabeza respiró profundamente. _Por suerte nadie transitaba los pasillos de la academia para ver su cobarde acto, _pero eso no ayudaba al quedarse solo con sus pensamientos.

Era cierto. Debió haber pensado en todo para no dejarse llevar por el calor de la noche, pero es que había sido seducido de la manera _más _cruel posible. Que no pudo evitar poner su _p…parte _en el _a…acontecimiento _para llevar la velada al siguiente nivel.

_Por Kami, él era un chico. _Por supuesto que quería tener sexo en San Valentín.

_¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que esto terminaría así?_

-Esto no es posible- musitó escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas. -¡Ni siquiera tengo novia!- se regañó en un susurro.

_Era un decir, claro. _Pero sus cuenta sobre la naturaleza se equivocaban… ¡Semillita de papá y semillita de papá no hacían nada! _Era un error, matemático y humano. _¡Por más que Lelouch tuviera el cuerpo y la piel tan delicado como el de una mujer, era imposible que ambos terminaran en este aprieto!

¡Estaba 100% seguro de esto!

-_¿Quieres algo para las nauseas, Lelouch? Te ves bastante mal-_

Corrección ¡Estaba 90% seguro!

-_No, estoy bien Milly, Gracias. Pero Suzaku podría llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que se entere aún, a saber cómo reaccionará-_

Errar es de humanos, ¡Estaba 80% seguro!

_-¡Hey, ánimo! No creo que vaya a reaccionar de mala manera. Además, es natural ¿Qué esperaban? Algún día iba a pasar, todos crecemos- _Milly apoyaba.

Seguía teniendo esperanzas ¡70% no era malo!

-_¡Sí! Además yo quiero saber cuántos van a ser y su sexo! ¡Será tan lindo!- _Shirley y su nada bienvenida –por el momento- alegría.

60% era todavía encima de la mitad ¡Hay una luz de esperanza que no se quiere extinguir!

_-¡Eso no se puede saber aún Shirley!- _reclamó Lelouch abrumado por las preguntas –_Tendremos que hacer una cita para revisión y que nos diga qué podemos hacer para llevar esto a término-_

50% y las opciones desaparecían.

-_Esto es emocionante, incluso yo quiero participar en esto y soy hombre ¡Tengo ideas para los juguetes y una nueva habitación!- _Rivalz, oh… Suzaku no podía creer eso de Rivalz.

40%, pobre Suzaku ¿En dónde trabajarás? El sueldo de un militar no te alcanzará.

_-¿Y Nanna-chan lo sabe? ¡Ella también querrá participar!-_

Lelouch podría cuidarlos de día y Suzaku en la noche, _sonaba bien_, porque ya es un 30%

_-¡Hay que buscar nombres!-_

Fuck, 20% y Suzaku pensaba en que podría ser una mala influencia para los infantes. No sabía nada de cómo cuidar niños o cómo se bañaban.

_-Creo que esto va demasiado rápido Milly, ¿Podrían calmarse todos? Tengo que discutirlo con Suzaku porque él es el responsable y por supuesto el que debe tomar las decisiones pertinentes-_

10%... ¡Ningún hijo de él será un mantenido y ninguna hija llegará después de la 9:00 pm! Bueno, al menos ya se estaba resignando. Se puso de pié lentamente preparado para entrar y afrontar el nuevo futuro en su mente.

_-Lelouch… ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te ves inestable-_

_-Si…yo no-_

_-¡Lelouch!-_

Suzaku tomo el valor que había reunido en los últimos segundos para entrar en tres movimientos al salón del consejo y actuar. Empujó las puertas de una manera más violenta de lo que hubiera querido, ubicó a Lelouch a escasos dos metros frente a él tambaleándose de manera peligrosa y en medio paso más logró tomarlo en sus brazos mientras caía.

_Todo en una milésima de segundo._

La sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar, gritando al ver a Suzaku entrar de esa manera y a Lelouch desvanecerse en los brazos del primero.

Pero el ojiverde no le prestó atención a nadie. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora mientras sostenía a Lelouch temblando. Si ya estaba asustado por la primera noticia que oficialmente todavía no le daban, ahora sentía el pánico escalar a niveles psicóticos a su mente. Lelouch lucía mortalmente pálido y sus ojos violáceos aunque levemente abiertos, estaban por completo desenfocados.

_No pudo evitar sentirse culpable._

-¡Oh Lelouch, lo siento! ¡Perdóname!- comenzó a llorar abrazándolo fuertemente -¡Seré un buen padre, lo prometo! ¡Trabajaré como nadie y yo los cuidaré de noche para que tú descanses! ¡Pero perdóname por haberme dejado llevar y no planear nuestra descendencia!-

Mientras Suzaku dejaba salir todo aquello que oprimía su pecho, se formó un tenso silencio alrededor. De hecho, todos permanecieron inmóviles ante esta demostración _inesperada, _tanto que a Suzaku le pareció extraño el ambiente que se había formado y paró su llanto, mirando a todos a su alrededor.

Shirley tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, Rivalz parecía que había visto un fantasma de lo pálido que estaba y Milly se mordía el labio inferior con un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas.

Suzaku no entendía, hasta una fría mano se tomó de su barbilla y bajó su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con la _un poco más enfocada _mirada _asesina _de Lelouch.

-¿Acabas de… revelar nuestra relación?- susurró peligrosamente.

Entonces era oficial, Suzaku no entendía nada.

-¡Tú fuiste primero! ¿Acaso no estaban hablando de nuestro bebé?- respondió el ojiverde susurrando de la misma forma, todavía con Lelouch en sus brazos.

El Britannian abrió la boca si saber que decir al principio.

-¡¿Por lo que dijo Milly de ser tía?! ¡Estábamos hablando de Arthur, apuesto a que nunca te diste cuenta de que no es un gato macho!-

El universo de Suzaku se encogió considerablemente.

-¡Pero tus náuseas y mareos!- continuó la discusión en susurros. Lelouch rodó los ojos.

-¡La cena que preparaste en San Valentín tiene mi estómago revuelto desde entonces!-

-¿Pero eso de un nuevo cuarto?-

-¡No puedes tener gatitos recién nacidos en el comedor o la sala!-

-¿Y eso de que yo soy el responsable?-

-¡Es tu gato!- Lelouch reclamó y se corrigió al instante- ¡Gata!-

Entonces todo cobraba sentido en una nueva historia con un _muy diferente desenlace. _Aunque tardó más de un par de minutos para que el cerebro de Suzaku volviera a ordenar sus prioridades, se dio cuenta de qué tanto había metido la pata en todo esto.

Ahora se explicaba las expresiones de los demás que habían guardado silencio durante la discusión de ambos, incluso si la cara de Milly se veía extasiada al enterarse de este _pequeño _secretito.

-¿Usted dos son pareja?- y tenía que preguntarlo, apuntándoles con sus arregladas uñas. El rostro de Lelouch se puso rojo.

Pero a pesar de todo, había una tranquilidad inmensa en el interior del japonés. _Tanto _que su cerebro de nuevo se desconectó con la parte del sentido común y en un movimiento inesperado besó a Lelouch con intensidad frente a los demás.

Claro, Suzaku durmió en el sofá por tres meses enteros. Arthur-ita tuvo a sus gatitos _y Suzaku tenía una nueva meta en mente. _

Quizás no sería tan malo tener hijos. _De hecho, trataría de conseguir uno con empeño, dedicación y repetición. _Lelouch no podía quejarse.

* * *

_**Es un hecho XD Estas cosas me divierten y no podía dejar pasar el día como si nada :3 Espero que les haya gustado jejeje pero pobre Suzaku, **_**y no tan pobre Lelouch 3**

**anySuzuki**


End file.
